bhm_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crew
The crew of BHM Productions listed below comprise of those who are officially considered part of the group (i.e., those most often associated with the production of the films.) It has evolved constantly over the past 6 years, and continues to grow. List of the Crew *'Alicen Hubbard' *#Made appearances in: Silent Hill: Broken Destiny, Silent Hill: Broken Remnants, The Slender Man Tapes, Morgan the Doll, White Coats, The Slender Man Tapes: Dark Revelations, and Abaddon. *#She was one of the first actresses to be included in BHM Productions, alongside Katy Auer. Additionally, she was a main character in the director's first film ever, Silent Hill: Remnants. However, Remnants is not included in the list of BHM Production films. (View info on it here). *#She wasn't featured in the crew's films for a long time throughout 2013, but she has made a successful return recently through several projects. *'Katy Auer' *#Made appearances in: Silent Hill: Broken Destiny, Silent Hill: Broken Remnants, The Silence Tapes, and Duality. *#Along with Alicen, she is among the first to be included in the group, and was also a part of Silent Hill: Remnants. *#Katy is known to put her own ideas and perspective into each character she portrays. *#Her vocals were featured in both The Slender Man Tapes and The Slender Man Tapes: Dark Revelations in the end credits song. *'Brandon Harmon-Moore' *#Has appeared in all of his films, either as a main character or as a cameo. He is the head, director, and founder of the group. *#Began interest in film-making after seeing the 2006 Silent Hill movie. He saw fan films that had been created for it on YouTube, which inspired him to make his own; Silent Hill: Remnants. He had a natural talent and passion for it, and the film making continued. Thus, BHM Productions was born with his second official film, Silent Hill: Broken Destiny. *#He is the editor, sound designer, effects maker, director, script writer, and story developer of the group. However, for each big project, he gets minor assistance from one or two other members of the crew to help with developing it, such as scene ideas or script proof-reading. *#The Slender Man Tapes: Dark Revelations is the first film that he makes no appearance in at all, except as a cameo. In the Abaddon film, he also makes no appearance except as an even smaller cameo. *#The movie Duality was a very personal project for him, taking many cues from events in his life as well as deep emotions he has about life and existence. The movie Rise Up is like this as well. *'Casey Powers' *#One of the most prominent actresses of the crew. *#Made appearances in The Procrustes Tapes, Clarity, Intruder, White Coats, The Slender Man Tapes: Dark Revelations, Duality, Rock N Roll, Better Love, Elf on the Shelf, If You Leave Me Now, and as the lip syncer in Count the Saints. *#Her dedication to the crew, experience in dancing and acting, as well as her ability to realistically portray her characters makes her a top-notch member of the crew. *#In Rock N Roll, she played a starkly different character than she usually does, portraying a punk-rock outcast. *'Sam Lundak' *#Made appearances in Silent Hill: Broken Remnants, The Silence Tapes, Morgan the Doll, The Procrustes Tapes, and Disastrous (The Skit Comedy). Made several cameo appearances as a character in Intruder, and a small cameo in Rock N Roll and Better Love. The 2015 movie, Abaddon, was her first major role. *#Is currently the main cinematographer (filmer) of the group. *#She has experience with filming and editing. It shows with the quality of the filming within the movies. *#Has made many cameo appearances in the films throughout the two+ years she has been a part of the crew. *'Miranda Whittleman' *#Miranda is the only actress in the group who only appears in the music videos. *#She has made appearances in the music videos Stay the Night, Count the Saints, Black Widow, and Rock N Roll. *#Her ability to grasp her character's situations and feel the moment makes her an infectious actress. *'Camden Dones and Avanti Weaver' *#Camden made appearances in The Slender Man Tapes, The Procrustes Tapes, and finally made a return into a project two years later with Abaddon. Avanti played two characters in The Slender Man Tapes: Dark Revelations. *#Neither of them are considered true members of the group, but their contributions to the crew should not go unnoticed, especially with the Slender Man Tapes series.